


Remotely Possible

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode e01s17 E.B.E., F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Scully and Mulder think about the other after the events of E.B.E.





	Remotely Possible

“I think it's remotely plausible that someone might think you’re hot.”

Scully cursed herself for blushing at the time, but laying in bed later that night with a book open on her lap and her head against the headboard, ridiculous. She went to  medical school, she’d seen dead bodies and she’d faced criminals head on, but she was so flattered by Mulder’s  _ teasing _ that she couldn’t sleep. 

Scully turned off her light and rolled over. She wasn’t a teenager, she was an FBI agent, a good one, she wouldn’t let her feelings for Mulder get in the way of that.

 

* * *

 

“I think it’s remotely plausible that someone might think you’re hot.”

Mulder cursed himself again and again for saying something so stupid. He knew Scully wasn’t interested - and even if she was, it wouldn’t matter, she was too professional to pursue any kind of relationship with him. He shook his head and finished his drink, placing his glass in the sink. 

_ She’s infuriating _ , Mulder thought, crossing his arms,  _ And you need to relax lest you do something stupid _ . He pressed his lips together and made his way to his bedroom,  _ That would work if you hadn’t already done something stupid. _

**Author's Note:**

> I totally respect and admire Gillian Anderson's opposition to Scully/Mulder, but jesus, they have a painful ammount of chemistry and the unconsummated feeling that is usually reserved for my same sex pairings. Anyway, this is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own and I would greatly appreciate you letting me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
